Descontenta
by Blossom Komatsu
Summary: Fuerza. Esa que Temari aparenta mientras atraviesa un delicado momento, y a Neji le parece irresistible. La que Ino le muestra a Sasuke, y él puede enseñarle a controlar. Ella es mas que un manojo de ira, es una chica frágil que necesita de amor, SU amor. NejiTema, SasuIno. AU.
1. Chica Frágil

Haro! Bueno, bueno, los que suelen leer mis historias saben que soy fanática de los ships medios raros, esos que no sueles encontrar, y entonces (en la ducha) se me dio por imaginar un NejiTema y SasuIno. Si, tal y como se lee, un NejiTema (me siento traidora por que soy adicta al ShikaTema y el NejiTen) y SasuIno (mas traición, como adoradora del NaruIno y SasuHina) pero bueno, hay que experimentar y NUNCA creí que me gustarían tanto esos dos ships, NT y SI. Bien, espero que les guste y dejen un comentario alegando el por que. Les escribo al pie~!

...

NARUTO es de Kishimoto, el fic es mio.

0-0

 _ **Descontenta**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Fuerte, si, tan fuerte que casi pierdo la consciencia al recibir su golpe. Pero, esa fuerza es sólo física, por que debajo de la piel bronceada, muchos insultos potentes y puñetazos aplastantes, hay una chica, una chica frágil que teme amar, y teme desmoronarse._

 ** _..._**

 ** _"Chica Frágil"_**

 ** _..._**

Suelo estar distraído en clases como la de gimnasia, esperando algo interesante. Supongo.

Unas chicas gritaban detrás mío a quien sabe qué, y los insultos mas ofensivos resonando entre árboles.

Quién puede tener una boca así? Es de letrina! Que clase de padres dejarían a su hija hablar de tal modo? Santa madre, es repugnante.

Abriéndome paso entre la muchedumbre, lo último que recuerdo es un par de ojos verdes brillantes, y su moreno puño descolocando mi mandíbula.

Demonios. La enfermería.

\- Neji, estás bien?

\- Si Lee, que pasó?

\- Bueno... esta chica te dejó la cara hecha pudín, y quedaste inconsciente.

\- Que chica?

Tras Lee había una morena de pelo rubio atado en cuatro frondosas coletas, que peinado mas peculiar. Y no parecía arrepentida.

\- Tú me golpeaste?

Todavía incrédulo de que siendo tan bonita me dejara tan machacado. Pues si, es linda, llamativa, "belleza exótica" como diría Lee.

\- Si, pero no quise hacerlo, si?! Esa torpe se corrió y estabas atrás, recibiste el golpe sin querer.

\- Está bien, fue un accidente, no Neji?- pero no creo estar de acuerdo.

\- Bruta, no debes pelear en el colegio.

Su rostro de angustia cambió de repente a ira transparente.

\- Como... me llamaste...?- si no fuera que Lee estaba de por medio, seguro volvía a dejarme en coma- AGHHH! TE MATARÉ IMBÉCIL!

Y la llevó al pasillo, así yo quedara relativamente seguro.

-0-0-

La enferma notificó en mi casa de lo sucedido, tío Hiashi no se puso contento al saber que su bendito sobrino recibió la golpiza de su vida. Empero, quiso demandar a la chica.

\- Fue un accidente señor Hyuuga, entienda- la directora Senju trataba de calmar a mi tío en vano- No puede demandar a la señorita Temari y sus padres.

Al otro día aparecimos en el colegio para "charlar" del tema, osea, Hiashi gritando a los cuatro vientos que metieran a Temari en un reformatorio.

\- Mi sobrino recibió un golpe sin buscarlo, acaso me dirá que no hay que corregir a esa niña maleducada?

Del otro lado de la puerta, Temari aguardaba a la decisión final, la vi al entrar.

Cabizbaja, seria, parecía sumida en sus pensamientos, tal mal la habrá pasado con la reprimenda de la directora?

Creo que ni siquiera notó que vinimos.

\- Señor Hyuuga, ya hablé con ella, ya notificamos a la familia, fue un accidente y se disculpó con su sobrino, puede calmarse, por favor?!

En el lado izquierdo de la directora, su secretaria Shizune tragaba duro, esperando el momento para tomar a Tsunade del hombro y evitar que mate a mi tío. A veces ese hombre puede ser muy terco.

\- Esto no acaba aquí, sépalo. Neji, nos vamos.

Una semana sin ir al colegio, y mi tío buscando los mejores abogados del país para demandar, no sólo a Temari, también al colegio.

Esto va de fábula, nótese el sarcasmo.

.

.

.

\- Demandar al colegio? Pero que rayos le pasa a tu tío, Neji?

\- No lo sé, está zafado, y ni hablar de que me da pena esa Temari.

\- Pena, claro, luego de que la llamaste bruta sin impedimentos. Si como no.

\- Calla Lee, estaba consternado, no quise ofenderla.

\- Pues la ofendiste, y mucho.

Lee vino a casa después del colegio, con la excusa de traer tarea, sin embargo sé que era para hablar del tema que deambula por la institución: los Hyuuga demandarán al colegio. Bravo, ahora todos rumorean de mi.

Odio que digan cosas de mi o mi familia, pero tío Hiashi sin quererlo hizo el drama del siglo.

\- Y tú que opinas Neji?

\- Que mi tío está loco, fue sin querer, ni siquiera yo estoy molesto! Tanto orgullo tiene?

\- No lo sé, así parece...- quedamos en silencio un rato, me siento en medio de una obra chiflada de teatro que no entiendo, como cuando Hinata me llevó a ver Alice in the Wonderland, y no entendí nada. Así de perdido.

Lo que mas recorrió mi cabeza en esos días lunáticos que pasamos en la casa, fue el rostro de completa angustia de Temari. No el que me dedicó en la enfermería, si no el que tenía al llegar a la oficina de la directora.

Ese gesto, sólo lo vi una vez y en mi. Cuando papá murió.

Acaso Temari... pasa un mal momento?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

No había el helado de naranja que suelo pedir, en efecto, el vendedor quedó desconcertado al oír mi pedido, juraría que es la heladería que frecuento, no puedo tener tan mala memoria.

Dejé eso de lado para abrir mi revista de moda, mía es un decir, me la prestaron, no tengo plata para derrochar en cosas así, lastimosamente.

\- Uy! Colores de estación!

La plaza vacía no era buena señal, soy tan distraída que me senté en ella sin verificar el clima, e iba a llover.

Gota tras gota, lo primero que hice, por instinto, fue guardar la revista (prestada) en mi bolsa, y lamí mis dedos para emprender camino al barrio.

\- Kya!

Antes de notarlo, tenía el trasero en medio de un charco de lodo. Genial.

Ah, y un gatito gris en los brazos.

\- Un gatito? De donde saliste?- enseguida grité- Y me derribaste, maldito! Como algo tan chiquito me derribó?- cuestioné mi fuerza, que desconcertante.

Quise devolverlo, miré a todas partes sin señales de vida además del bendito gato y yo.

Dentro del barrio, las casas cerradas y tampoco gente transitando. Tarde de domingo, supongo.

Caminamos cuadras y cuadras, incluso ya no conozco estas calles, creo que nos perdimos.

\- Mi gatito!

Desde una esquina cercana apareció una niña con rodetes, castaña y muy tierna. Empapada como el gato y yo.

\- Es tuyo?- sonreía a medida que se acercaba. Asintió con fuerza.

\- Si, lo busqué por todos lados, se llama Pudín, lo ves?- tenía placa, como no la vi? Ah claro, demasiado pelaje.

\- Bien, me alegro de encontrarlo, toma a Pudín- reí.

\- Gracias!

La niña sonreía muy lindo, y entró justo al portón a nuestro lado, una casa bonita y azul.

\- Cuídalo mucho!

Dentro, creí ver la silueta de una mujer, capaz su madre.

Es gratificante hacer una buena acción, aunque no tanto estar perdida y no tener para un taxi.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Mira hermano! Una chica salvó a Pudín! Gato malo! No debes de extraviarte!

De hablarle al aludido, pasó a retar al pobre gato mojado y confundido.

La vio.

Vio a la chica frente al portón, con su coleta rubia extensa hasta las rodillas y unos impresionantes ojos celestes. Brillando incluso bajo la inclemente lluvia.

Por supuesto que la vio.

Y era hermosa.

.

.

.

Que les pareció? Merece una oportunidad? Me emociona de sobremanera escribir mi primer NejiTema y SasuIno, conozco una autora que suele leer mis fics que le gusta el SasuIno, en parte creo que será una experiencia interesante.

Bueno, les dejo un beso y una esperanza de que me regalen un review.

Chiao~!


	2. Seguir

Haro! Hace rato no toco este fic, ah... como sea, ojalá les guste el segundo capítulo (hoy estoy como loca actualizando :v) Ah, y advierto que Sasuke puede tener un poco de Ooc (al ser un modern AU él no es tan emo como en el original)

...

NARUTO es de Kishimoto, el fic es mio.

0-0

 _ **Descontenta**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Acaso llorarás? No seas cobarde, llorar es para débiles, ahora lo único que debes hacer es mirar hacia delante y seguir. Sólo sigue Temari... Sólo sigue Ino..._

 ** _..._**

 ** _"Seguir"_**

 ** _..._**

Despertó con las voces de su madre y una abogada, la noche anterior había oído algo sobre contratar una, no creyó que lo hiciera tan rápido.

Veloz cuando viento, Temari fue al baño para alistarse, otro día en ese tedioso colegio, lleno de niños mimados y chicas pesadas. Bufó. Sabe de sobra que su madre trabaja mucho para pagarle un colegio tan bueno, sin embargo, sus estudiantes le caen muy mal.

Y mucho mas él.

Desde el incidente no pudo quitarse de la cabeza esos ojos transparentes, como vacíos, pero con brillo. Tan peculiares... Hasta bonito le parecieron, si no fuera que él la insultó sin conocerla.

Ni se dignó a pasar por el living, donde su madre hablaba con la abogada, una tal doctora Uzumaki. Sólo fue por unas tostadas con dulce de durazno antes de salir disparada por la puerta de entrada, no había tenido calma en años, al fin no salió del lugar tapándose los oídos por tantos gritos.

Jamás le preocupó llegar tarde a clases, a veces directamente las saltaba, como matemáticas o literatura, en cambio gimnasia e historia le encantaban, tanto, que eran las únicas que aprobaba con cien.

A medida que veía mas alumnos de su colegio caminar por las calles, ralentizaba su paso en pos de poder huir sin ser vista.

Huir, esa palabra le supo amarga y familiar a la vez, la conoce demasiado, la usa demasiado.

Huye de todo y no quiere ser llamada cobarde a pesar de caberle muy bien tal definición. Está sola, por suerte, nadie puede pensar eso de ella.

Reía sin humor llegando al parque Toyoshima, lee allí, almuerza allí, y en la zona mas alejada se echa una que otra siesta.

Desde cuando ser antisocial tiene beneficios? Apenas podía mantener contacto con sus viejos amigos. Esos que se olvidaron de su existencia.

\- No, no son amigos, apenas conocidos, unos falsos...- escupió con odio.

Efectivamente está sola en el mundo, no podrá fingir que no le afecta por mucho mas tiempo, nadie podría.

\- Escaparte de clases está mal, lo sabes cierto?- no reconoció la voz hasta chocar con esos ojos perlados que tanto la torturaron.

\- Tú que haces aquí?

\- Responde, lo sabes o no?

\- Y acaso tú no te escapaste también?- un ligero tic movió su ojo izquierdo, ella ha acertado- Eso pensé- rió superada.

Era una llamada de emergencia.

\- No, tú volverás al colegio, conmigo.

Jamás alguien le dijo que hacer con ese tono.

\- Y si no quiero qué? No puedes obligarme, tonto.

A pesar de desear con toda su alma que quien sea se preocupe por ella por primera vez en años.

\- Obsérvame.

Tomó su moreno brazo de un tirón y Temari no pudo contrarrestar la fuerza de Neji, el paliducho hace deporte.

Para él era obligarla a regañadeces que vuelva al colegio, para ella, en cambio, era tener a alguien que por un ínfimo segundo, se preocupó por ella.

\- Ya déjame! En que te afecta que yo no vaya al colegio?! Suelta!- pero su orgullo ante todo.

\- Calla boca, acaso no te preocupa que pase en el futuro? Si faltas no aprenderás lo necesario para tu futuro, niña, al menos que quieras acabar bajo un puente, no sé tú...

El orgullo solamente impedía que lágrimas de alegría cayeran furtivas sobre la mano de Neji, sosteniendo su bronceado antebrazo.

Años de espera, y quien la insultó vela por su futuro. Casi ríe por lo irónico que suena.

Él también.

Le dijo de todo, frente a frente, sin ningún filtro y fue el enojo quien habló en aquel entonces, luego de pensar y pensar, reflexionar y reflexionar, incluso tratar de borrar cualquier memoria relacionada con ella, no pudo dejar de ver esos ojos, llenos de tortura interna y dolor.

Temari pedía ayuda con desesperación, alguien que la ayude, alguien que la quiera, que se preocupe por ella y no la deje caer en el vacío.

No sabe que le pasa a ella dentro, que le pasa en su vida cotidiana, sin embargo Neji captó el sufrimiento en sus ojos y es incapaz de ignorarle.

Ahora que la arrastró, ya no hay paso atrás.

Será su soporte.

.

.

.

Suigetsu le había recomendado trabajar en una agencia de taxi, esa que la gente tanto usa en la zona que vive. Ya con veinte años y ningún empleo, su tío Madara se empezaba a desesperar, lo llama vago y no sabe que mas. Apenas y si consiguió su licencia de conducir.

Estaba esperando desganado a que la fila avanzara, eran demasiados viejos gordos y peludos queriendo empleo en la agencia. Y si por ellos no lo consigue? Le restó importancia al asunto con sus hombros, a Sasuke conseguir trabajo le daba completamente igual.

Y la vio.

Su cabello rubio larguísimo atado en una coleta alta, los ojos celeste brillante, vestida de rosa y violeta, y leyendo distraídamente una revista.

En eso entró a la agencia y apenas oírla decir que venía por el empleo, Sasuke puso toda la motivación que podría haber acumulado en años dentro suyo, en pos de conseguir SI o SI el puesto.

Claro que ella lo obtendría según él, dijo que estaba por el de recepcionista, y sería verla cada jodido día. Como una semana pasó desde que ella le dio Pudín a Ten Ten, no recuerda bien, pero a ella si, tan bonita y efímera, que si consigue el puesto podrá verla sin cesar.

Ella se colocó detrás de él, seguía leyendo distraídamente la revista, Sasuke se debatía si hablarle o no, osea, no se conocen formalmente, él a ella si por que la vio a través de la ventana.

Qué diría? "Hola, salvaste al gato de mi hermana, te amo"? No, lo descartó enseguida agitando su cabeza, demasiado directo para una primera impresión.

"Hola bebé, rescataste el gato de mi hermanita y me gustaste a través de la ventana"?

"Que onda, soy Sasuke, y tú debes de ser la chica de mis sueños"

Bufó, todas fallarían sin mas. Desde cuando Sasuke Uchiha teme conquistar una chica? Ella parece un ángel, tan perfecto y puro, que moriría si ella lo odia.

\- Estás por el puesto de taxista? No eres muy joven?- no tuvo que pensar en nada mas, ella misma empezó la conversación.

\- Cuántos años me das?- enseguida quiso bromear.

\- Veinte- mendiga adivina.

\- Acertaste, y tú no eres demasiado joven también?

\- No, bueno si, pero necesito el dinero, sabes? Así que quise empezar sencillo, recepcionista.

 _Tiene pinta de querer plata sólo para comprar ropa, que risa_ efectivamente tuvo que ahogar una risotada.

\- Ojalá mas chicas tuvieran esa ética de trabajo- ella se sonrojó mientras reía.

Sasuke no supo como reaccionar, le parecía demasiado bella.

\- Es cierto, no conozco muchas que trabajen, cómo te llamas?

\- Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha, y tú?- quería mas que nada oír su nombre.

 _Quizás su nombre es tan lindo como ella._

\- Ino Yamanaka, un gusto Sasuke- le extendió la mano con ánimos.

 _Si... ponele que es lindo._

Llegó el turno de la entrevista de Sasuke, por primera vez puso ganas en eso de conseguir trabajo, aunque la motivación fuera ligar.

Después fue el turno de Ino, salió muy contenta y Sasuke sólo la esperaba por si podían volver juntos a casa o lo que sea.

\- Oh, lo siento, vivo lejos, para el norte, pero en caso de que nos contraten te veo en el trabajo, adiós Sasuke, fue un gusto conocerte!

Se alejaba junto con la sonrisa de Sasuke, en parte salió bien, en parte no.

 _Bueno, al menos sé su nombre, y si me llegan a contratar la veré todos los días, eso me encantaría..._

Y de paso le diría a su tío que la entrevista estuvo medianamente bien.

.

.

.

Corto, no me importa, está muy bien para mi, me dejó satisfecha sabiendo que no actualizo hace rato :v

A los reviews!

Hanny Bell: Sinceramente no me gusta el SasoTema (sabes que soy fan del SasoSaku :v) Yo soy capaz de imaginar lo que sea. Quise experimentar con el SasuIno en un AU, es que no los puedo imaginar en mundo ninja. Suelo imaginar a Sasuke con Hinata o Ten Ten, esas son las chicas que emparejo con él. Saludos.

Ino-chan Uchiha: me encanta tu nick. Espero que no te haya decepcionado, no leí jamás un SasuIno (no me recomendarías uno muy bueno, please?) Querida fan de Ino, tengo casi todas mis historias con Ino incluida, ninguna te ha parecido interesante? (eso me pone un poco sad :,v...) y quizás haga un one-shot SasuIno, quizás. Espero tu review, besos.

Guest: así es la vida... :v

RocíoFri: hola~! Awww gracias, a mi tampoco se me había ocurrido y tengo que admitir que me gustó cuando de la nada apareció este ship, tampoco había escrito antes SasuIno, todo esto es nuevo para mi! Yo también espero leer tu review pronto, besos!

Que tiernos review, y bueno, una no entendió :v

Les escribo en el próximo capítulo de este fic, besos!


End file.
